


True Love's First Fuck

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: Awaken from visit at her father's cemetery, a girl walks home to find out that her mom has to got help a relative move and won't be back for a week. Later she gets a call from her boyfriend and decides to blow his mind by take on a deal that was meant as a joke that lead to more naughty decisions.





	True Love's First Fuck

I open my eyes as I heard my phone ring, then I looked at it to see it was from my mom. I rolled my eyes as I sighed, then pressed answer.

“Yes mom.” I said.

“Where are you?” My mom asked. “Why aren’t you home?”

“I’m at my future grave.” I said as I looked at my dad’s gravestone.

“What.” She said with worry in her voice, making me giggle. “Really tell me where you are?”

“I’m at a grave.” I said.

“Stop messing around and tell me.” She growled.

“You near a computer?” I asked.

“Yes.” She said.

“Check the google find my phone thing.” I said. “I have my location on. You’ll see I’m at my future grave.”

I smiled as I heard her typing.

“Oh, I see.” She said with a sigh. “You're missing dad again?”

“Am I always?” I asked.

“Well, can you come home so I can give you your allowance and I can go do what I was asked to do?” She asked.

“I guess.” I said as I stood up and started walking.

“I love you honey.” She said.

“I love you too mom.” I said.

My mom hang up and I put my phone away. Once I got home, my mom stared at me in worry, then she hugged me.

“Please don't be depressed.” She said as she looked at my face.

“I’m not.” I said. “I go to dad to recover from depression by sleeping with him.”

She smiled and nodded, then let me go and held out a hundred.

“Um, my allowance is fifty.” I said in worry. “Am I getting a raise or am I losing you for a week?”

She sighed and nodded.

“You're losing me for a week.” She grumbled. “I have to go to Seattle and help my mom move.”

“Why does she keep doing this to us.” I growled. “Why does she have to be a penny pincher all the time instead of being a normal person and hire someone that isn't across the country.”

“I don't know honey.” She said.

“Well make her pay you this time.” I said.

“You know what, I think I will.” She said with a smile. “Should I charge her two hundred dollars? A hundred for gas and fifty each for each of us since I’m doing the hard work as you worry about becoming an orphan.”

I smiled and nodded.

“Stay safe honey.” She said as she kissed me and walked out of the house.

I walked to my room and stashed my money, then looked at the clock to see it was almost noon so I walked to the kitchen and pulled out pizza bites and cooked them in the microwave. Once they were done, I walked to my room and heard my phone ring. I pulled it out and saw it was from my boyfriend, making me smile and answer it.

“Yes my cutie?” I said with a giggle.

“Stop calling me that please.” He whined. “Call me Richard.”

“Okay Richard, what do you need?” I asked.

“I want you to spend the night, so please ask your mom.” He said. “My parents are going for the weekend.”

“Well mine is gone for a week.” I said.

“Lucky.” He grumbled.

“Not really.” I said. “I hate it when my mom leaves me so long. I’ll be right over.”

“Thanks.” He said.

I scarfed my snack down and started walking. Once I got there, I knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing a person with a ski mask as he pointed a gun at me, making me scream and fall to the ground, then I heard a giggle from Richard as he squirted water on me from the gun. I took a deep breath as he pulled off his mask, then worry filled his face.

“It was just a joke.” He said.

“My dad died from a bank robber while I was in the bank.” I said.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry.” He whined as his worry became panic. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“Because it hurts to talk about it.” I said as he helped me to my feet, then hugged me.

“I won't do it again.” He said. “Please come and eat lunch with me. it’s enchiladas.”

“You know how to cook?” I asked with a smile. “Since when?”

“Shut it.” He said. “I do my best.”

“Well let’s hope it’s any good.” I said with a giggle.

“Are you getting revenge for this prank?” He asked.

“You better believe it.” I said. “I nearly pissed myself like I did In the bank.”

He sighed in shame as he closed his eyes.

“I’m very sorry about that.” He said.

“I forgive you.” I said. “Just don't do it again.”

He nodded and stepped back. I walked in and sat at the table as I saw he was playing Mario Party on his game system. He went into the kitchen, then pull out two plates with forks and looked at me.

“How many?” He asked.

“Four should do it.” I said.

He nodded as he started to serve up the food and walked to me, then placed the plate in front of me. I grabbed his hand as he tried to walk away, then pulled him to me.

“I got a secret for you.” I said.

He moved his face closer to me, then I smiled as I grabbed his head and gave him a long kiss on the lips as I closed my eyes. Once I opened them, I saw him staring at me in shock with a cherry red face.

“W-what was that for?” He stuttered nervously.

“Being my loyal boyfriend for a year.” I said. “And giving me my first date.”

He smile as his face became more red.

“Don’t pop your head by filling it up with too much blood please.” I said with a giggle.

He turned away and took a deep breath, making me giggle again. Once his face was back to normal, he sat down and started eating. A minute later, he was finished, then he stood up and walked to his game as I was still working on mine. Once I finished it, I stood up and took my plate to the sink, then walked to Richard.

“Can I play?” I asked.

He looked at me, then smiled.

“Only if you give me a blowjob.” He said with a giggle.

I stared at him as a grin grew on his face.

“Okay.” I said.

“What.” He said softly as disbelief filled his face.

I walked to him and I got on my knees, making him stare at me in shock, then reached for his belt.

“Holy shit you're serious.” He yelped as he looked around in fear. “Okay um.”

“Calm down my cutie and enjoy your first blowjob.” I said with a giggle.

He stared at me, then nodded and put his controller down as nervousness filled his face while I undid his belt. Once his belt was undone, I pulled off his pants, revealing his already hard cock that was in his underwear. I smiled as I looked at him, making him give me a weak nervous smile in return, then I grabbed his bulge, making him gasp for air.

“Calm yourself or you're going to have a heart attack.” I said. “Or worse, you bust a nut before I can even do anything to you.”

He let out a nervous laugh, then I pulled down his underwear, making him swallow as he stared at me in fear.

“Why are you fearing me?” I asked in worry.

“Ignore my face.” He said. “I just didn't realize you loved me this much.”

“You have no idea.” I said with a smile and started to suck him.

“Oh my God.” He yelped. “This is the best day ever.”

I giggled and started to deepthroat him, then I let out a choke.

“Don’t do that please.” He said.

I pulled off him and looked at him and saw him staring at me in worry.

“I’m okay.” I said. “I like it.”

He smiled and nodded, then I went back down on him.

“Are you willing to go to home base with me?” He asked.

I giggled and said nothing as I started deepthroating again.

“Oh God.”He moaned as he leaned back. “You're so good.”

I pulled back and gasp for air as tears fell from my eyes, then I started to suck him normally. A second later, he started to moan.

“I’m going to cum.” He moaned, making me suck him harder. “Oh God.”

Just as he said that he let out a long moan, then came in my mouth, making me smile as I showed him. His face become red as he smiled.

“You're going to swallow it, aren't you?” He asked with slight disgust in his face.

I nodded and swallowed it.

“It’s not bad actually.” I said.

“That’s just gross.” He said.

“Now your end of the deal.” I said.

He smiled and gave me the controller. I sat down next to him and grabbed his shaft as he got ready to pull his underwear up.

“Leave it down.” I said. “If you want to, go nude.”

“I'll do that in exchange for you allowing me to undress you.” He said.

“Deal.” I said without hesitation.

He stared at me in disbelief, then he took off his shirt and underwear as I started to play the game. Once he got his clothes off, I looked at him and smiled, then went back to the game as he lift up my dress and stared at my panties with a cherry red face. A second later, he reached up and pulled them down, then he stare at my face as I kept my straight face on.

“God I hate to see you at a poker tournament.” He said.

“I don't gamble.” I said.

His face filled with nervousness as he stared at my slit.

“Stand up please.” He said.

I stood up as he stood up, making me glance at his still hard five in shaft, then back to his game as he started to take off my dress. Once It was off, he sat down as he stared at me, then I stepped in front of him and sat down on his lap, making sure his cock is in front of me so I don't hurt him by crushing it. I heard Richard take a shaky breath.

“My God, you're scaring me with how much nerves of steel you have.” He said. “How are you so calm?”

“Because I love you.” I said. “Now stop resisting yourself and wrap your arms around me.”

He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me, then grabbed my C cup breasts.

“There we go, now you understand.” I said.

After a few minutes of him teasing my nipples, I started to lose focus on the game as I lost nearly every round. A minute after that, moans slipped out of my throat. Once the game was over, He reached down and touched my slit, making me spread my legs as he hit my clit, then I leaned back as Richard stared at my face. A smile formed on his face as he saw my pleasure, then grabbed my waist and picked me up, before taking me took me to his bedroom, making me smile.

“About time you came out of your shell.” I said with a smile.

“Thank you for saying that, I feared I was going to take it too fast.” He said as he sat me on the bed.

I watched him stare at me as he started to retreat back into his shell with nervousness on his face. I took a deep breath and stared at him, making his face fill with worry as he saw my fake frustrated face, then he got on the bed, making me smile as he got down to my slit and started to lick my clit. I let out a moan as my body jerked from the sudden warmth, then I closed my eyes as pleasure started to fill my body again. A few second later, he push his tongue in me, making me let out another moan and spread my legs more, then he put three fingers in my slit, making me whine as I felt a sharp pinch.

“Shit, I forgot about that.” He whined.

“It’s okay.” I said. “Just don't let me make a mess on your bed.”

He ran out of the room, then I felt him lift me up and set me down on a towel. A second later, he dab me with the towel, then started to finger me again. A few minutes after that, he pull out, then something touch my lips, making me open my mouth without opening my eyes. I felt his dick go into my mouth and I started to suck him.

“Are you really letting me have sex with you?” He asked, making me nod.

“You are my boyfriend and I will never choose someone else.” I said with his cock still in my mouth, making him giggle.

He got on the bed and started fucking my face, then fucked my throat until I tapped his ass.

“Thank you, I wasn't sure if you were going to do that.” He said as he pulled out of my throat, then he placed his balls in my mouth, making me start sucking him.

“Oh shit too much.” He moan as he pulled out. “I can’t handle that feeling.”

I giggled as he climbed on top of me and started to kiss me on the lips, making me clamp down on his lip as I wanted more than simple pecks. He took the hint and started to French kiss me, making me grab his ass and start kneading it like pizza dough, then stuck a finger past his backdoor, making him yelp out. I giggled and started to finger fuck him, making him let out a moan.

“My God, I hope I’m not gay.” He whined.

I laughed, then he took advantage of my laugh and locked lips with me as I pushed my tongue into his mouth, making him suck it for a few seconds, then he look down as I felt something touch my slit.

“Last chance to turn back.” He said.

“My last chance to turn back was when I pulled off your belt.” I said. “Just stick it in me already and stop trying to grow a pussy. I’m not a lesbian.”

He let out a nervous laugh.

“That wasn’t expected from you.” He said, then he push his cock into me, making us moan at the same time. “God you're tight.”

“No you're huge.” I moaned.

He pushed deeper until he touched my back wall, making me gasp as my whole body spasmed while I came and let out a loud scream of pleasure.

“Fuck, what a feeling.” He yelped.

“You can say that again.” I moaned. “Hit that wall again please.”

I felt him push in again and tapped the back wall as he pulled out just to tap it again, making me let out uncontrollable moans as I opened my eyes, then I felt him jerk as he came deep in me while he let out a moan.

“Shit shit, I’m sorry, it was a...” He started to panic, but stopped as I placed my hand on his mouth.

“If I didn't want this, I would have told you.” I said. “I want you as my husband.”

He stared at me in disbelief as I pulled my hand away.

“You know we got two more years before we can really do that without our parent grounding us until then.” He said.

“And you still took the chance by fucking and cumming in me.” I said with a smile. “You mind as well offer your head to your parents on a silver platter. Are you satisfied or do you wish to make your death sentence worse?”

He stared at me, then shook his head as he smiled.

“I want your ass virginity too.” He said.

My smile faded, then I nodded.

“Be gentle please.” I said nervously.

“I’ll try.” He said, then pulled out of me.

I turned over and took a deep breath as I put my ass up. He kiss my ass, then I felt him put two fingers in my ass, making me moan as he kissed me more.

“Now you know how I felt.” He said.

After a few minutes of him finger fucking me, I felt him push his cock into my slit until he hit my back wall, making me moan, then he pulled out as I took a deep breath before he touch my backdoor. He took a deep breath, then he slowly pushed in. I let out a whine of pain, making him stop, but I leaned back a little and he started to push again until his pelvis was touching my ass.

“Oh God, that was painful, but pure pleasure at the same time.” I moaned. “Go the speed you want to go, the pain is my friend.”

“Okay.” He said with a chuckle.

He start to fuck me at a normal pace, making me let out uncontrollable moans, then the pain stopped as I reached down and rubbed my clit. After a few minutes of rubbing, I let out a long loud moan as I came again, making Richard moan and push deep in me as he came.

“Damn it why do I keep doing that.” He moaned as I collapsed on my side with loud pants. “I’m so glad you want it in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
